


If You Need To, Keep Time On Me

by localghostgirl



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Gen, Improper Use of Commas, LANDO IS CANONICALLY PAN, Sort of Han/Lando, i don't know how to use a comma, im so happy, like seriously, my boy, the gays are THRIVING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localghostgirl/pseuds/localghostgirl
Summary: Lando sees Han for the first time.(Spoilers for Solo!!)





	If You Need To, Keep Time On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written last night in the early a.m.'s, so please excuse any typos that I probably made lol.

The moment Lando sees the man enter into his ring, he sets his sights on him. He invites him to play, teasing him about everything he can. 

He doesn't expect this so called Han to be so good at cards. He especially doesn't expect to have to use the literal card up his sleeve, but Lando is always prepared for every situation, even the ones he doesn't see coming. The crowd applauds when they think that Han has won, but they applaud louder when Lando makes his comeback, revealing his even worse hand of cards to the whole room. He gives a small smirk to Han. 

He pronounces his name wrong on purpose just to hear him correct him in that quick quip, the sort that lets Lando know that Han isn't actually irritated with the way he says his name. ("It's Han.")(Lando distantly thinks that he'll say his name wrong every chance he gets just to hear him say that.) 

At first, he thinks he's drawn to him because of his looks, but Lando soon figures that it's not just that. (Though he does look quite handsome. Lando spreads out just a little more languidly in his chair, making sure that Han sees him when his fingers are touching his lips in thought of his next turn in cards, acting as if contemplating whether or not to fold.) 

After the game, he sees him with dear Qi'ra and instantly wonders what their connection is, how they met, and why he so desperately wants Han to see him when he's talking to Qi'ra, almost like silently telling him that he knows her, too. (But not in a way where Han could misinterpret it as Lando making a move on her. While he finds her exceptionally pretty, she's not quite his type. Lando decided from the moment that he met her that he'd keep her at arms length.) He calls Han a kid, knowing full well that he and Qi'ra have to be around the same age. He likes seeing the way Han's cheeks go just slightly rosy at being dismissed like that. 

He's quickly finding out that he likes a lot of things that Han does. He feels himself becoming too attached too fast. He tells himself to slow down, that it's just infatuation. It won't last. It never does. 

And then Han has to rush out on the field like that, all noble and brave, just to save Lando when he got his shoulder shot trying to save L3-37. His big Wookie friend comes barreling out onto the field trying to help, and he carries Lando and L3-37's upper mechanical body when Han tells him to. Lando doesn't let go of L3-37 and Han doesn't ask him to. 

He holds his breath when Han suggests plugging in L3-37 to the Millennium Falcon. The more reasonable side of him knows that it's actually a pretty good idea, be still worries that if it doesn't work or if they do it wrong it'll fry her circuits and she'll be gone for good. He doesn't want to think of that. 

But it works. L3-37's knowledge of nearly every star map in existence helps them get out of the angry red wisps of the gravitational pull. 

Han is flying Lando's ship and Lando isn't even mad. He wonders where Han learned how to fly. He's reckless and fast and dangerous, but he's skilled, and he gets them where they need to be in one piece. (That doesn't mean that Lando agrees with the rough treatment of his ship.)

They hardly make it to the rendezvous point. The Millennium Falcon skitters to a jerking stop and Lando has to remind himself that this is for the credits. It'll all be worth it when he has the twenty percent he was promised. 

He waits inside, the others leaving his ship with the cargo and he waits. He waits until he sees the Marauders- the Pirates- and then he hauls ass. He decides then and there that the twenty percent cut of the billions of credits really isn't worth it when outside forces are involved. He lights up the ship and goes into hyperspace as soon as he can. 

He really doesn't want to think about Han. So he doesn't. 

And he does a decently good job at it until he's playing another game of cards on his most recent planet jump and the crowd parts. He looks up, his face still leaning on his hand. When he sees the familiar height and ratty hair of Chewbacca and the unmistakable swagger of Han Solo, he gets nervous. After all, he did leave them to the wolves. 

(He can't help to notice that it's only Han and Chewie, no accomplices or Qi'ra, and for a moment his heart aches because he knows that Han was just left by her.) 

He gets actually, fully scared when Chewie picks him up, ready to stretch his arms and pull them right off. Han stands there, looking at Lando. 

And then Han laughs and Chewie lets Lando's arms go and all of a sudden Han is hugging Lando and Lando is relieved that he didn't just die by having his arms torn from his body. 

It's only when they're playing a game of cards like they were when Han and Lando first met that Lando realizes what Han did. He clicks the card release trigger when it's time to reveal his cards, and nothing comes out. Lando takes a quick glance down at his wrist to see if it's jammed, only to find that the card isn't in the slot. It's gone. 

Lando keeps his smooth demeanor on, acting as if losing the Millennium Falcon in a bet isn't a problem. He lays down his cards and Han grins smugly. "Could've won if you had a green." He says, and Han tosses his dealt hand on the table. Han won, no surprise there. And in his hand is the green card that should've been in Lando's sleeve. 

Lando should be mad. He should be mad that Han somehow managed to sneak the card off of his forearm without him ever noticing. But he isn't. He files it away as knowledge for the future. A reminder to never get within close card-stealing proximity to another player before a game starts. He can't help the smirk that tugs at his lips. 

Lando figures, when he sees the Millennium Falcon fly farther and farther into the distance, that it will be a very long time before he sees Han Solo again. 

It's a shame for such a pretty face and clever mind, but he's okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Solo last night and oh my gods Lando's opening scene. He so likes Han. You can especially tell when Lando is taking to Qi'ra. I love the gays.


End file.
